Complete Insanity
by silverfaery333
Summary: Draco was given a mission to ruin the "Golden Trio", what can a 16 year old do that could cause complete insanity?


Chapter One: Encounter in the Library.

'Miss, here is a drink for you." The house-elf said as he out a glass of ice cold pumpkin juice in front of Ginny.

"Thank you." Answered Ginny, mainly paying attention to her assignment in front of her.

Draco watched from a distance, smirking to himself. The drink was spiked; he should know he did it himself with Snapes help. This potion enhanced your libido. It continued for hours. What really made this potion unique though is it also caused those whom consumed it to be fertile. Somehow it knew how many males and females were involved, the female would produce one egg per male she had sex with. She was guaranteed to become pregnant. He chose Hermione and Ginny because he knew they were always with or going to be with Harry and Ron. This was the testing round; he needed to make sure that it worked, right, the first time he used it. He was aware that here shortly the know-it-all would arrive to help Ginny study for the upcoming exams. He was also aware that both Harry and Ron were to be joining the two girls here soon.

Ginny sipped on her drink while reading. She started to feel a bit warm and absent mindlessly loosened her tie and unbuttoned the top few buttons on her school shirt; she had her arms crossed and was using her arms to hid the fact she was playing with her own nipples. She started crossing and uncrossing her legs tightly feeling the pressure build up as her clit throbbed. Soon Hermione sat down next to her.

"Are you ready to tackle Potions?" she asked Ginny, unaware that Ginny was far from focusing on the homework in front of her. She glanced over at Ginny; Ginny's face was slightly blushed.

"Um….if you say so Hermione." Ginny half replied to her best friend, eyeing her while blushing.

"What's wrong? Don't you feel good? We can rearrange the study session if you need to head out.

"No, that's ok, really. I'm just a bit warm, that's all." Ginny explained, she wasn't sure what she was feeling but she knew that at the moment Hermione didn't feel the same way she was.

"Miss, here is a drink for you to help with your studies." a house-elf appeared by Hermione and placed the goblet in front of her.

"Thank you." Hermione replied, and picked it up and took a sip of the ice cold pumpkin juice.

Ginny and she started to go over the Potions homework. Hermione started to feel slightly warm and loosened her tie and unbuttoned her top buttons of her shirt. She looked at Ginny.

"Maybe we should try again another time; I'm not feeling like myself either." Hermione was shifting in her seat now. She accidently brushed up against Ginny, which sent a tingly sensation up her arm. She wasn't sure what was going on, but it was enjoyable.

"Hermione, have you ever wanted to try anything different?" Ginny suddenly asked.

"How do you mean?" Hermione was confused.

"Well, do you ever wonder what it would be like to kiss a girl or I don't know make love to a girl, especially here in the library?"

"Oh." Hermione said. She always thought of herself as plain. Bushy uncontrolled hair, brown at that, plain brown eyes; too smart for any guy or girl to like her. Yep, just plain.

"Let me see; you want to kiss and maybe do more with me? The know-it-all?" Hermione asked, blushing.

"Oh not the know-it-all, the most intelligent beautiful girl in our class. Everyone is just jealous of you." Ginny stated.

Hermione moaned quietly. "I don't think I am"

"Oh you're beautiful. I'll just have to prove it too you." Ginny said leaning forward.

Ginny started sucking on Hermione's ear gently, slowly nibbling on it after a bit, she moved down to Hermione's neck. Hermione shifted her neck to give Ginny easier access. Ginny licked her neck and softly blew on the moist spot and it sent goose bumps and Hermione moaned and moved closer.

"You do taste as good as you look" Ginny whispered in Hermione's ear, all the while she was slowly moving her hands to Hermione's shirt and slowly unbuttoning it.

"Oh, what are you doing?" Hermione replied faintly, her eyes closed and feeling the sensations of Ginny's hands run over her stomach.

Finally Ginny found the bra containing the very thing she was working for. She reached around and unsnapped it. Hermione's breasts fell out. They were large but tight and perky, just right actually. Ginny bent down and took a mouthful. She twisted the other nipple while slowly sucking on the one in her mouth. She could feel the nipple get hard, and once it did she gently but firmly bit into it. Hermione moaned loudly.

"Oh Merlin! That's amazing Ginny!" came out of Hermione's mouth before she could think and as she felt the sensation of the biting and nibbling. Ginny moaned and the faint vibrations were amazing.

Ginny slowly used her other hand and moved south. She found the edge of the school skirt Hermione was wearing and slowly moved up Hermione's thigh.

She felt the Hermione part her legs so that she had easier access to the heat she could feel rolling off of Hermione's now throbbing pussy, her clit holding a pearl of moisture. Hermione moaned in both ecstasy and in frustration for Ginny was touching her everywhere but the one area she truly wanted.

Draco from a distance took a second to change a quill lying on the table into a double ended dildo that was flexible. He then started to unzip his pants and the throbbing cock was glad for its release. Harry and Ron had just arrived and had stopped in shock. They were watching their girlfriends make out with each other.

"Misters, here's a drink." A house-elf popped up in front of them. Harry and Ron took a goblet each and started sipping on it. They were into the sudden live girl on girl in front of them.

Ginny glanced over and noticed the dildo. She decided to get Hermione primed up. As she circled Hermione's clit, she slid two of her fingers in. She found the spot and started rubbing it in time with her other fingers. She finally added a third finger. Soon Hermione was thrust her hips up. Ginny felt the wetness and suddenly her fingers were being pressed upon as Hermione's pussy tightened. Hermione thrust her hips wildly and shook with her orgasm. Ginny pulled her fingers out and had Hermione suck her own juices off of them.

Ginny kept her attention on the clit. She took the time to prime herself. She slid one end of the dildo into her own soaking wet slit; she slid the other into Hermione's. She sat on top of Hermione, using the thrusting of her own hips to move the dildo up and down.

"Oh my fucking God! Merlin this is fucking amazing." Hermione squirted everywhere. Within seconds Ginny succumbed to her own orgasm.

Harry looked down and soon his very loose jeans (he was wearing a pair of Dudley's old ones) were not so loose. He slid his hand into his jeans and started to jerk off. Ron stood there. Soon he was reaching in for his cock. Ginny orgasmed just as Ron exploded. Both boys panted lightly. They kept watching to see what happens.

The show continued. Ginny slid off of her end, she noticed the dildo was flexible as did Hermione; Hermione grabbed it from Ginny. She bent it into a U shape. Hermione took it from her, inserted it into both Ginny's little ass hole and her slit. She grabbed it by the middle and slowly started moving it in and out. Ginny moaned thrusting her hips to the rhythm Hermione created. Soon she was dripping wet and she could feel herself tighten around the dildo. A few seconds later she screamed out in pure pleasure, squirting Hermione with her sex.

Ginny took it from Hermione once she recovered, and slid it into Hermione the very same way. With one hand she thrusted the dildo in over and over, with the other she fondled with Hermione's breasts and then her clit. Ginny quickly bent over and started lapping up the moisture dripping out of Hermione pussy, which finally sent Hermione over the edge.

One of the professors finally announced the library was closing and that the students had to get to their dorms.

Harry pulled on his throbbing cock moaning in frustration as cum dripped down; Ron kneeled in front of him and sucked on Harry's cock. Finally Harry couldn't hold back and let go with deep thrusts, Ron took it all. As Ron was sucking on Harry's cock, he was still jerking off his own, he shot cum all over the floor as his hips were thrusting. Draco watched it all and finally couldn't take it anymore and ejaculated all over the books next to him. Harry pulled up his jeans, which rubbed his cock and it was hard again. Ron put his cock back into his jeans and zipped up. As they walked they started to think of their girlfriends going at it. Ron thought of his fiery red-headed sister and his girlfriend and his cock became painfully hard again, Harry thought of the two, and they jerked off again while walking back to the tower…nothing seemed to get rid of the hardness of their cocks at that moment.

Chapter Two: The Boys

"I want to tell you, you were amazing Ginny." Hermione praised her friend next to her.

"Um, thank you. I still don't know what's come over me. I mean I've always had fantasies but never would I have normally done something like this." Ginny stated. "I mean come on, my clit is still throbbing and I'm sure I'm leaving a trail, my knickers are so wet right now."

"I understand. Mine are soaked." Hermione said.

They finally made it to the tower.

"Hey guys" they said as they saw Harry and Ron. Both boys turned red

"What is this about?" Hermione asked them.

"Wesawyouinthelibrarywiththedildoandgoingdownoneachotherandjerkedoffandnowourcocksarehardagain."They both said really fast, Ron continued with "GinnyIneverknewyouweresobeautiful, Igothardandjerkedoffwhenyouorgasmed!"

"Oh Ron, why me?" Ginny stated, blushing red.

"I don't know Ginny, it just happened. I mean. I love you like a sister, but until this afternoon I just never realized you were so beautiful."

"Oh Merlin, this is not right." Ginny realized that her body actually responded to Ron's announcement. In fact she was eyeing both boys like she wanted them right then and there.

So Ginny and Hermione decided to kiss each other deeply again and continue from the library. Ginny moved down opened Hermione's shirt and started nibbling her breasts again. Finally when she hit the clit, plus the motion sent Hermione over the edge again.

"Oh Merlin" Ron said, quickly undoing his jeans. His cock sprang forward and he grabbed it hard and started to jerk on it. Harry looked over to Ron sitting on the chair, his cock out of his jeans. Harry pulled his own cock out and as they watched the girls they both moaned. Ron walked over to Harry yet again; he put his mouth over Harry's cock and started to suck. Harry wanted more though. He gently pushed Ron away, and turned him around. Harry slid his throbbing cock into Ron's ass. Ron moaned, clawing the ground when he felt Harry hit the right spot. Harry picked up his pace and thrust even deeper, too far gone to even care who was watching. He suddenly filled Ron up, Ron moaned with the warmth filling him. His cock ejaculating under him. Harry started sucking on Ron's cock, and soon he turned around. Ron entered him, he wasn't gentle at all. He thrust hard and deep as both him and Harry moaned. Harry clawing the ground thrusting his hips upwards to allow even deeper penetration; suddenly Ron ejaculated and filled Harry up. The girls were watching, masturbating the whole time. Ron got up, walked over to Ginny and knelt over her.

. He used his free hand to reach under her skirt and find her throbbing clit. She moaned as he quickly brought her to the edge. Since she was on her back, he slid his cock into her wet pussy. She moaned and grinded him hard, lifting her knees to her stomach so that he could penetrate her as deep as he wanted to. He moaned as he felt her get even wetter, she tightened and loosed her pussy in a random pattern, suddenly she tightened and didn't loosen and he went over the edge exploding in her as he came. He pulled out and went down on her, tasting his own cum and her sex mingled. He kept going for a while, slowly his cock got hard again, and he turned her over onto her hands and knees. He slid in from behind and slapped her ass and reached under and fondled her breasts, finally yet again she tightened and shortly after that she felt the warmth of him filling her up.

Hermione walked over to Harry and pulled him up. She got on her knees in front of him. She grabbed his throbbing cock and put it into her mouth, slowly teasing him. She tasted his cum as he exploded and she swallowed it. She then bent over a chair, placing him at the right height to enter her from behind. He slowly entered her, slowly warmed up while reaching for her clit every once in a while and fondling it. Finally she felt the warmth of him filling her up. He pulled out and started giving her oral, tasting both himself and her all over again. Ginny and Ron were watching the whole time both masturbating and almost to the brink of cuming all over again. Harry stepped away from Hermione. Ginny got on her knees in front of him and gave him head. She swallowed and then proceeded to do it again only to the brink of cuming. He bent her over and slid himself into her, he rode her hard and deep and felt her tightening and suddenly she was filled with his cum. Ron had joined up with Hermione and did the same thing. Suddenly Harry and Ron went completely limp, they couldn't even get their cock hard if they tried. Both girls suddenly lost all interest in sex. They cleaned up, half dazed that they just spent the night having sex.

Chapter Three: Conversation

It had been over a week since that night. None of the four really talked about it. It was in the back of Hermione's and Ginny's mind. It was on Draco's mind as well. Draco wondered if all had worked, but if they had, he would not know for about a month or more.

"What happened?" Hermione asked Ginny a finally. "I remember us wanting to meet in the library to study like normal. I even remember inviting Harry and Ron to study that evening as well."

"I don't know." Ginny stated. "I felt normal and was studying…until…" She got a distant look.

"Until what?" Hermione pushed.

"The house-elf, it brought me a drink." Ginny stated quietly.

"And I had a drink brought to me as well…" Hermione quickly putting the pieces together; "How much do you want to bet that the boys had drinks brought to them that night as well?" she continued.

"Oh no!" they both realized and looked at each other in horror.

"I bet that drink was spiked." Hermione stated.

"With what?" Ginny asked.

"One thing I can bet a strong lust potion. But who knows what else and it's been too long to get a good sample of it to Pomfrey."

Well let's head to the nurse then. She can figure things out. They walked to the hospital wing, not even telling the boys where they were headed.

"How can I help you two?" Pomfrey asked.

"We think we are victims of potions, at least a lust potion and maybe something else." Both girls stated.

"Well let's see." Pomfrey started the tests.

"Well both of you are free from any STD's from your little situation. That's the good news. The bad news is that both of you are pregnant. I hope you know who the fathers are." Pomfrey stated.

"We do." They replied.

"Well it's time for you guys to break the new to them." She stated.

They both walked out and looked at each other and broke into tears.

"It was laced with a fertility potion as well. Who would be so cruel to ruin our lives like this?" Ginny stated for she knew there was no way for either of them to get pregnant at the same exact time and both their first time as well.

Chapter Four: Breaking the news.

"Harry, Ron" Ginny and Hermione said, "We need to talk."

"Oh no" here it is Harry and Ron thought. "Yes." They both answered.

"You remember the other night with you, Ron, Hermione and me?"

"Yes" Harry said, "Who could forget a night like that?"

"Well I and Hermione were talking a realized we had drunk something laced with lust potion. We were wondering if you had as well sometime during that night. Well we went to the nurse and told her. She ran the usual tests, and well, we're pregnant. And all we know is the father of our kids is either of you guys" Ginny finished.

"Oh Merlin." Ron said. "We are only 15 and 14, what are we to do?"

"Go back and finish schooling after the babies are born, raise them as a family." Ginny stated. "Plus hope that did this to us will be caught and dealt with."

"Death Eater or a kid of a death eater" said Harry.

"Malfoy most likely then." Hermione stated, "This is something his perverted little mind would come up with."

"But we have no proof. We don't even know the house-elves name that gave us the drinks." Ginny pointed out

"Still, we need to go to Dumbledore eventually and let him know" Harry stated walking away.

"How about after we give birth and decide what to do with the children born." Hermione stated.

"Of course." The boys said.

Chapter Five: The Borrow

Morning sickness kicked in at the same time for both girls. Hermione and Ginny couldn't keep anything but water down. Their classmates thought they had the flu bug, but their professors knew better. The boys brought them their homework in the evenings and turned it in the next day. They did their exams and went back to bed. The year was over. They were both about two months along and would be showing here soon.

"Oh my god, my clothes don't fit me anymore! Mom and dad can't afford to buy me new ones!" Ginny cried.

"We'll figure things out." Hermione stated as she too noticed her jeans didn't fit as well anymore.

Suddenly a bunch of maternity clothing was delivered to them; the message stated that they were donated to a good cause and not to go looking for the person.

Hermione stated when she found them. Unbeknown to her and Ginny, they were not from Harry, they were from Draco. He had overheard a couple of professors talking and learned that his potions had indeed worked; this was his way of paying them for proving his and Snape's potion worked.

"He has the money to spend." Ginny replied. Neither girl figured they needed to ask him, for Harry being Harry would only deny it.

They gathered up their new belongings and headed towards the train. Draco watched from a distance, he knew the girls were pregnant and he noticed that both Ron and Harry were very attentive to them. He couldn't figure out though was who the father of which baby in which girl was. But that part didn't matter to him, all that mattered was that the potion worked on the first try. He had already informed Snape about the success of it.

Ginny got over her morning sickness. Though her parents did know what was going on and she was being waited on hand and foot by everyone. Ron especially looked after her, as he told his parent he was the closest to her it was his responsibility to help his little sister. Molly didn't think anything of it considering how close Ron and Ginny have always been. One night after dinner, Ron went into Ginny's room. Ginny was on her bed with the dildo that her and Hermione had used the first time Ron and Harry had snuck up on them. Ginny was slowly thrusting it in and out of her. Her pussy was moist, her clit being played with by her other hand and she was close to the brink. Ron walked into her room. He took the dildo out of her hand and slid his cock into her pussy. She took the dildo back and slid it into his anus. Soon the rhythm was set and he exploded in her as she tightened around his cock. He got up and redressed and turned to leave the room when he and she noticed the door wasn't all the way closed.

"Oh Merlin, Ron you left the door open a crack!" Ginny exclaimed when she noticed.

"Great, hopefully no one saw us." Ron replied. Little did they know, a certain set of twins had not only noticed but now had hard ons themselves? They waited until they saw Ginny and Ron leave their little horny sisters room. They motioned Ron into their room.

Chapter Six: Confessions of Twins

The two of them stepped out of the room. So you have discovered that having a sibling can be a wonderful thing.

"Err…." Ron said, expecting a lecture.

"Oh don't worry; your secret is safe with us. For we have one of our own." The twins stated.

"You see…" stated Fred

"When we hit puberty…." Followed by George

"We decided to explore…." Stated by both

"With each other and fell in love with each other." Finished by both.

Fred and George kissed each other. Fred nibbled George's ear and slowly moved down. He got to George's zipper and used his teeth to unzip George's pants. George's cock was hard, throbbing and dripping with cum. Fred put the whole thing in George's mouth and soon was thrusting his hips forward.

George bent over the bed and pulled his pants down. He invited Ron over. Ron's cock was throbbing and he pulled his jeans off, he slid his cock into George and started thrusting hard. Soon George felt Ron fill him up. Ron pulled out and stepped away to watch George fuck Fred.

Soon everyone was satisfied and Ron left the room. He went to his room and fell asleep, feeling more than satisfied.

Chapter Seven: Congratulations are in Store.

Harry and Hermione had been staying together at Harry's aunts and uncles. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were not thrilled but seeing as Hermione had been raised in the Muggle world they allowed it. They put them in the same bare room that they had given Harry when he was eleven. Hermione was shocked at the treatment he received.

"Hermione, don't worry, this is tame compared to what they normally do to me." Harry stated one afternoon.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well I've been locked in this room for days with only one small meal allowed. Ron rescued me last year with Fred and George." He started. "I've been assigned so many chores each day that if they are not complete I don't eat. This happens regularly. I think they are only being 'nice' because you are here."

"Oh I am so sorry! They are messed up." She walked over to him on the bed and gave him a hug.

Harry started nibbling on her ear. He had a hard on and she was wearing a thin t-shirt and short shorts. She moaned, moving her hair out of the way for him to have easier access. He slowly worked his way down. His hands reached under her shirt and discovered her bra. He unsnapped it and pulled it out from underneath. Always afraid his aunt and uncle or cousin would walk in, he had to be careful. They were so into the moment they didn't hear the door unlock. Dudley had slipped in and was staring in shock. A bulge forming in his pant

"Are you sure about this? Harry whispered as she rubbed against his cock.

"Yes. I want you." She replied nibbling his ear.

She unzipped his jeans pulling his cock out of the opening. She slid her shorts and knickers off. Harry slid into her wet pussy and started to thrust into her. Dudley pulled his throbbing cock out of his jeans and slipped it into her moist waiting ass hole. He matched the rhythm. Hermione went over the edge clinching down on Harry's cock as Dudley couldn't hold back anymore. Hermione's ass and cunt both dripped with cum from the cousins. Harry realized that Dudley had joined, they looked at each other. Dudley ran out of the room and didn't look back. Harry and Hermione were amazed.

"I think you are the first girl he's been with." Harry said.

"Hm. Wonder if we could get him to leave the door unlocked tonight." She said contemplating. "I could give him a bit more experience. Plus it would make sure he didn't tell your aunt and uncle.'

"Dudley, you won't tell your parents?" Harry asked him after dinner.

"Um, depends." Dudley said, still remembering the pleasure. "On what I get out of it."

"Leave the door unlocked tonight, and you will have a visitor." Harry hinted at.

Around midnight, Hermione and Harry slipped out of hers and Harry's room and slipped into Dudley's room. He was asleep, snoring. She slid into his bed. She pulled his cock out of his boxers and started giving him a blow job. He moaned in his sleep. He slowly woke up and started to join in. Hermione got on her hands and knees and he entered her from behind. Harry, then slid his throbbing hard cock into Dudley's, He went slow, getting deeper and faster. Soon Dudley was thrusting in time with Harry. Harry felt himself build up and knew it wouldn't be much longer. Suddenly Dudley moaned out loud as he filled Hermione up, Harry lost it and Dudley felt his cousin's cum fill him up. They collapsed, cleaned up and Hermione and Harry went back to his room. Dudley locked the door behind them so that way his parents would never figure out what happened.

"Get up!" was the yell they woke up to.

"Hurry and get a shower. Be down in five minutes or else. Vernon said.

They jumped into the shower together. Hermione gave harry a blow job, got cleaned and then were waiting downstairs when Snape came to escort them back to the Borrow.

Chapter: Home

Harry was home. And in a way the Borrow became Hermione's new home. Though her parents knew she was pregnant. Molly made her tell them, at this time they didn't understand how it happened and why she wouldn't report it in. Because to them it sounds like rape, or forced sex. And she wouldn't and couldn't allow that.

Ginny and Hermione shared a room, Ron and Harry shared the other.

"Harry, how was your summer so far?" Ron asked him as he unpacked what few items he owned.

"Much better with Hermione there. Let's just say we have gotten really close. Plus she even showed my cousin a few things or two" Harry replied. "How about you and Ginny? How is that working?"

"Actually amazing. Fred and George know. I forgot to completely close the door to Ginny's room one time and they happened to walk by and see the whole thing." Ron said.

"They didn't tell your parents? Why?" Harry asked confused.

"Well they pulled me in to their room and told me they have been lovers since they hit puberty." Ron said blushing.

"So what did they do?" Harry asked.

"Well they finished showing me something that Ginny had started. Let's just say it's amazing!" Ron said, slightly blushing.

"If you say so." Harry stated.

"Oh I do. I really do." Ron stated

Chapter Nine: An amazing night.

Dinner was served and eaten by all. Harry and Ron headed to his room to chill for the evening. Ginny and Hermione came in with a list of names, after talking about it for a while; Hermione announced she was going to bed. Ginny stayed behind to talk to the boys for a bit.

Ginny was wearing a short t-shirt as she was about ready for bed. Ron sat by her, he started to nibble her ear and she moaned softly. Soon Ron had reached over and pulled the shirt off. Harry pushed her legs apart and started licking her clit with quick circles. Soon she was dripping. Harry continued while enjoying her hips thrusting, trying to get more of him. He finally reached down and unzipped his own jeans and slid out of them. She got on her hands and knees and Harry got on his knees and entered her. Ron walked up to him and licked his fingers and lubed up Harry's ass hole. He slowly but firmly slid his cock in. He quickly matched the rhythm that Harry was using to fuck Ginny with. Harry started feeling a wonderful sensation down his spine and could fill his cock grows even harder. He started thrusting even deeper, moaning, Ginny finally tightened around his cock and he exploded inside of her. Panting he slowly rolled off of her and she threw her t-shirt back on and left the room.

"Why did it take you so long to do that again. It was just as amazing as the first time around." Harry stated.

"Oh merlin it is." Ron said, blushing slightly.

Harry passed out, Ron shortly after.

Chapter Ten: New additions

Time passed quickly for the four kids at the Borrow. Molly fretted over Ginny and Hermione and made sure they were healthy, comfortable and ready.

"Now girls, your time is getting close. I don't know if either of you understand how Witches give birth. I doubt Muggles does it the same way?" Molly said one afternoon.

"Well Muggles typically go to doctors, or healers as you refer to it. We have the option of pain medication to dull the pain of the contractions without stopping them. A doctor and a nurse are typically in the room to aid in the birth. They lay you in a bed and put monitors on you to make sure you and the baby are alright." Hermione explained.

"How cruel! Well we don't lie down at all. Gravity is an aid. There is typically another woman in the room to help catch the baby, and we continue throughout our day like it's a normal day. If there are problems, the healer is only a floo call away." Molly explained.

"So no bed? No nurse? Interesting." Hermione stated.

"Well humans have been giving birth for thousands of years, our bodies know what to do and it goes faster I bet. How long is your average birth for muggles?" Molly asked.

"For the first time typically fourteen hours or more." Hermione stated.

"Oh dear, no none of mine have ever been more than three hours once my water broke. Don't worry dear; I'll be around to help you as needed." Molly stated as she gave them both hugs. "You two are after all my daughters."

Two days after this conversation, Hermione woke up with contractions. Molly was informed and timed them. They were about 5 minutes long and a little over an hour apart. Hermione was told to do whatever she would normally do for the day. She helped with meals, she helped Ginny and Molly in the garden, and she took a brief nap, and then went to watch the boys play Quiditch. After dinner she was washing dishes with Molly when she felt her water break. Molly had her walk around. By that time her contractions were less than 10 minutes apart and lasted for up to twenty minutes apiece. They were strong and they were hard to ignore. Molly had her change into a loose fitting robe especially made for birthing. She then had her walk up and down the stairs, only pausing when a contraction hit. Finally she moved her down to the main room because Hermione was having contractions in waves now. It was finally time. She squatted down using a chair to support her as the first wave to push hit. It hit hard and fast. She screamed in pain.

"Fuck them two; I am never fucking having another child as long as I fucking live. If I see Ron or Harry right now I will fucking kill them!" She yelled, cussed, cried and kept pushing. She could feel the baby moving down. Suddenly a weird pressure was between her legs. She felt something emerge. Molly reached under her and felt the crown.

"Push honey, Push one last time!" she said. Hermione pushed and the baby slid down. Molly caught it and cut the cord. She went to clean her up when Hermione screamed again. Another crown was emerging between her legs. Molly was surprised when she caught that one as well. Hermione had twins, a little girl and a little boy.

Hermione named her girl Victoria Luna Granger and she named her boy Albus Severus Granger. Though the colors of the eyes were still unknown, Victoria had flaming red hair and Albus had dark black hair.

Harry and Ron were allowed in the girls' room only after Hermione was situated comfortably. She was nursing Albus when they walked in.

She handed Albus to Harry. "I'm pretty sure he is your son".

She handed Victoria to Ron and said "I am pretty sure she is your daughter."

They all agreed that if Hermione had a child from each father, which meant Ginny was going to as well.

Ginny went into labor that very night. She woke up in pain, unable to sleep anymore. She walked out of her room and went downstairs. Harry was up holding Albus, quietly talking to his son. She sat next to him.

"He looks just like you!" she stated looking at the sleeping boy in his arms.

"I know, it's weird you know. I'm fourteen and holding my first born son in my arms." Harry whispered.

"You'll be an amazing father." Ginny said and then flinched due to a contraction hitting.

"You ok?" he looked up.

"Sure, let's just say by tonight you and Ron will another child each. I'm in labor, and it seems to be going faster for me than it did for Hermione yesterday." Ginny replied getting up to move around.

"Oh. Have you gotten Molly up?" he asked quietly.

"Oh no, it will still be several hours before that. Let her sleep." She replied leaving the house to walk in the garden.

Molly got up to fix breakfast when Harry informed her of Ginny's condition. She found Ginny pacing in the garden back and forth. She wasn't surprised to see her daughter do those, for it was her favorite spot up until her water broke and she had to move inside? She brought out a light breakfast for her. Told her to come inside only after her water broke.

Ginny spent the afternoon smelling roses and walking around the Borrow outside. Around late afternoon her jeans she had been wearing was soaked with water. She had her first real contraction hit as she was trying to make it back to the living room. Molly had been watching her from a window and ran out to help her. She helped her undress, put on the birthing robe and then had her walking around the living room close to any furniture that would help her when the urge to push finally hit.

"Fuck Harry, Fuck Ron, Fuck all men! I will never have another child as long as I live!" more and more swear words and threats of death came out of her mouth as the contractions hit harder, longer and soon they didn't even seem to stop. Ginny had to push and she squatted in front of the couch, using it to hold her head. Molly was waiting next to her ready this time for twins.

Ginny felt the pressure build, then the crown of the first baby. Molly caught her, cut the cord and laid her down in time to catch her brother. Ginny named the girl Lily Ginerva Potter; she had black hair like her father. She named the boy James Sirius Weasly and he had flaming red hair like his father.

Molly helped her upstairs, got the babies nursing and then told Ron and Harry to go and see the children.

"Here is your son" Ginny said as he handed Ron James.

"Here is your daughter" Ginny informed Harry as he took Lily.

Chapter Ten: Going back to school

The four of them decided to head back to school this year. Dumbledore came by the Borrow two nights before classes and laid down some rules for the four.

There was an event this year that since they have children, none are allowed to compete in.

They were to go straight to Hogwarts; they were not allowed to ride the train there.

They would live in apartments separate from the tower

They would have an house-elf assigned to them to watch the children while they were in classes

They were not allowed to eat or drink anything outside the Great Hall or prepared in their own kitchen.

The rules were reasonable and should have been easy to follow. Until they caught the person who had slipped them the lust and fertility potion, they were to only interact with professors and their house-mates outside of class. It was to their discretion of who they wanted to inform that they were parents now.

Chapter Eleven: Arriving at Hogwarts

Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and Harry arrived the morning of the first of September. Their trunks and baby stuff had been sent ahead and were already in the apartments.

Dumbledore led them to the Tower and pass the Fat Lady's picture. He stopped at a painting of a phoenix flying and told them the password was Unity.

"Unity" they said together and the painting swung open.

The main room was beautiful. It was done in deep burgundy red like the common room. It had a kitchen area, a small table, a fire burning in a wall length fire place. A study area was set up with some book-shelves and it was carpeted in a golden colored deep rug.

There were only two bedrooms though. The baby room had four cribs in it, four rockers, four changing tables and four wardrobes full of clothing. There where shelves lining the wall filled with children's books and age appropriate toys. The color of the room was a warm cream and mint color. There was a window overlooking the lake.

The other bedroom consisted of four full size beds with canopies, four desks and four wardrobes, where their personal items were already located.

The bathroom consisted of a shallow baby tub, a deep adult tub with jets, two showers and two stalls. There were two sinks in there and a mirror that covered the wall above them.

"Oh look, there is food here in the kitchen! We can cook our own meals if we are too tired after a long day." Hermione stated looking through the kitchen in wonder.

"I can't wait to try that tub out." Ginny stated as she finished looking through the bathroom.

"Did you notice we all share a room? Weird having girls and guys share a room?" Ron said.

"Well Ron it's not like none of us haven't seen anything of the other. Now is it?" Harry answered him.

"Oh yeah." Ron replied.

They put Lily, Victoria, James and Albus down for their early nap, and then they went and walked around the castle. The house-elf assigned to them was Dobby and he was more than happy to watch the babies while the parents got to walk around.

"Misses and Mrses, go walk and enjoy the beautiful day. Dobby will take care of the little Masters when theys wake up Sires and Mames." Dobby exclaimed as they left.

Finally the other students were to arrive so they got their school uniforms on and headed to the Great Hall. They watched the students file in and sat and talked with their friends from over the summer. They avoided bringing up the children to any of them.

"First I would like to announce there is no Quiditch this year; instead we are having a Triwizard Tournament!" Dumbledore announced to the school.

"Ages 17 on up can join, no minors please. We will have guests come Halloween to see who will be their Champion for their school. Now let's feast!" Dumbledore sat down.

Food appeared and the four dug in. Draco watched them from across the hall. He had orders to help get Potter or one of Potter's children to the Dark Lord so that he could return. It was going to be easier to get Potter he decided and dug into the amazing feast in front of him.

The prefects called the first years to follow them. The four took shortcuts they knew and soon were in the main room of their apartment. Harry was holding Lily and Ron were holding Victoria. Ginny and Hermione were nursing James and Albus. It was a peaceful night before school started the next day.

Chapter Twelve: The plan.

Ginny had agreed with Draco to meet after dinner one night; he was to help her study for an exam coming up in Potions. Told her that Snape had asked him to help her prepare since Hermione was busy. They were to meet in the potions classroom.

"Dippy!" He called. He had six vials of potion in his hands.

"Yes Master." Dippy stated as he appeared.

"I need you to slip these vials of potions into Professor Snapes, myself, and Ginny Weasly's drinks tonight.

"Yes Master." Dippy stated and then vanished.

The potion was the same as last time, since it worked; the Dark Lord gave a go ahead with the plan. It was exactly 10 months before the final plan the Dark Lord had started. Once Ginny gave birth to the two children, Draco and Snape would get a paternity test done and once proven the babies were theirs; they would claim custody.

Ginny quickly ate dinner. She told Ron she was going to get help with the Potion exam but didn't tell him who it was she was meeting up with. Considering she knew the professor would be there, she wasn't too worried about anything happening.

She grabbed her bag and headed to the dungeons, she wanted to be there early to set up and not to irk Professor Snape.

As she walked down there, she started to get flush, typically she was cold down here but it seems to be so warm. She loosened her tie, unbuttoned her top button and continued on down.

She did get there first. Snape saw her enter and watched her from a distance. She pulled her text book out, her parchment and quill and sat down to wait on the two. She took her tie off and threw it into her bag. She was bored and slightly horny so she fondled her nipple with one hand and reached down and soon was fondling her clit. Her body eventually shook with the orgasm she had brought on. Still no sign of either person. She sighed, her clit was throbbing even more and she needed to get through this study session to get her release at home.

Snape moaned watching her; she looked so much like Lily and his body were reacting. He needed to be with her. He was in muggle clothing, it was a pair of business style black pant, and black button up shirt that was silk and short sleeved. His long hair was pulled back into a pony tail. He looked down and realized that he had a small "tent" forming; his pants were suddenly not so comfortable. He took his cock out and it was throbbing. He jerked off, a familiar habit by now and quickly his cum was all over his shoes and the floor in front of him.

Draco had arrived right as Ginny had her orgasm. He already had a tent in his pants due to just the thoughts he had going through his own head. He stopped and jerked off. What Ginny didn't realize that by masturbating, you triggered the libido potion.

Ginny moaned and shifted, hoping that her clit would stop throbbing so much. Snape walked in. Ginny looked up, suddenly aware of his presence in the room. She nibbled on her bottom lip, which was slightly swollen. He walked over to her and sat down beside her. He was unable to hide the bulge in his pants but Ginny was unaware of it yet.

"So you need help in class I hear." He stated.

"Yes." Ginny answered.

"What kind of help?" he asked her while bending closer.

"I need help studying" she replied.

"I see." He dead panned back.

"Let me help you then." He stated as he leaned forward. He pulled his cock out his pants. "This is a penis. It's used to have sexual intercourse with a person you are attracted to." He grabbed her hand.

"This is the head of the penis. It's full of nerves as well as where the man's ejaculation, which is filled with sperm exists his body. With much planning and hope, hopefully in a partner. But the male can masturbate as well to release needed tension."

He guided her tiny hand down. "This is the shaft, if one rubs it up and down, eventually it will cause the man to also ejaculate. Adding moisture and pressure helps with this little job." He explained showing her how to move up and down.

He led her hand even further down, "These are the scrotum, they are extremely sensitive, even more so than the head. Gently rubbing them, even gently sucking them can send a man over the edge." He stated as he showed her how to do so.

Finally he led her hand to a spot between his penis and his anus. This spot it amazing, it's our g-spot so to speak. If pressed out here it can help a male while he climax. If pressed from within the anus it can send them over the edge. He finished.

"Oh wow. What about females?" Ginny asked innocently.

He let her hands go. He gently rubbed her nipples. "These are breasts, they are used to feed a newborn, but if a woman is in need they become sensitive and hard.

He moved down slowly, finally he moved her knickers aside. "This is your clitoris; it has as many nerves as the head of my penis. Many women are turned on by this little organ.

The hole right below it is your vagina. In it is the g-spot." He slid his finger in; he finally hit the little patch. If hit right, with the right pressure it can cause a female to ejaculate. Would you care for a demonstration? He asked already rubbing it.

"Please do." Ginny moaned.

He kept up the rhythm while changing the pressure. Soon, in a hole right on the outside of her vagina, she ejaculated. She sent a stream of liquid and it hit Snape's shoe. She moaned, and he felt her vagina tightened around his finger.

"Now should we go to the next step of our lesson? He asked as she thrust her hips in motion with his rhythm.

"Yes." She answered.

"This is what is called intercourse. The whole point of this is to mate, if married to have children. If not to become closer to your loved one." He said as he made sure his cock was slid as far as he could out of his pants. He was not undressing completely for her.

He had Ginny stand up and bend over the table. He stood behind her and thrust in. Slowly at first. For he only wanted to warm her up for Draco, then he wanted another chance at her, and then sleep the rest of the night. She moaned, he felt her slowly tighten. He suddenly speed his rhythm up and thrust even deeper, allowing nature to take her course. He finally ejaculated into her as her vagina tightened. She moaned when he pulled out and zipped up.

"That is your first lesson for tonight my student. Now I have another student arriving here, one you are familiar with. Your homework is to show him all I had just shown you. Snape turned around and left into his office. He still had a hard on, but he wanted to wait and see.

Draco walked in, a bulge already in his tight jeans. Ginny was waiting. Her nipples pressing against her shirt, her skirt hiked up and her knickers off to the side. She walked over to him and sat down. She went step by step, every step that Snape had taught her. Draco moaned. Ginny slid his cock out, gave him a hand job, then proceeded to enter his anus and find his spot. As she thrust with her finger, his cock grew harder and harder. Finally ejaculation was dripping out and he was thrusting in time with her finger. Before he could ejaculate all over, Ginny stopped what she was doing and directed his cock into her vagina. She started to twist her hips and move in small circles while getting tighter and tighter. Finally both of them orgasmed at the same time. Draco's cock went limp. Ginny though was still horny and was disappointed when Draco left.

Not known to Draco and Ginny, Snape was watching. He even graded Ginny on how well she learned what he had told her. He was impressed and his cock was throbbing.

"Very good Ginny." You deserve an O for that performance. "Now it's time for some extra credit." He stated as he sat down beside her.

He pulled her on his lap and told her to perform like she just did for Draco. Once they were done he handed her a piece of parchment, rolled up and sealed with wax. He told her to give it to Hermione as soon as she got home. He also informed her he would be seeing her here shortly, and most likely again in a few months.

Chapter Thirteen: The Plan continued

Now Voldemort was not stupid. He knew there was a chance for one of the girls to have two girls. So he decided to take the chance with both. He knew there was a chance his body could end up as the mudblood, but then again in his original body he too had a muggle mother. So maybe it was just fate or karma working when it all happened the way it did.

"Hermione" Ginny called when she finally got home. "I have a message for you from Snape." She started walking towards the kitchen.

Hermione was fixing her nightly warm milk, and was slowly relaxing after a long day. Ginny handed her the message. Hermione opened it and read and sat it down beside her. She got up, kissed Ginny on the cheek and then headed to bed.

Ginny being curious decided to read the message she had just given Hermione and it said:

Mrs. Granger, I have a student that truly needs your help in potions. I have arranged a meeting between the two of you tomorrow after dinner. Please be in my classroom by 7 in the evening. Professor Snape.

Ginny wondered about the student Hermione was to help, but after the night she had she was just too tired to think straight. She first stopped by and checked on the babies, she then went and climbed into her own bed and fell sound asleep.

"Dippy" Draco called again.

"Yes Master." Dippy appeared.

"Put this potion in my own, Professor Snape's and Miss Granger's juice tonight." He said handing it over.

"Yes Master" Dippy disappeared. Draco smirked, now he gets to see how the mudblood feels and he honestly couldn't wait. Too bad he had to share her with Snape!

As was Hermione's nature she showed up 10 minutes early and was sitting at a table. She had her book open and was taking the time to review what they had covered in class. She had decided to get comfortable before meeting up with Snape and the other student and so had swung by her place. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a baby t-shirt, both of which showed off her now great body. Her hair was down and she decided to not wear a bra or knickers. In fact after dinner she even put the dildo to use and now her clit was throbbing.

Professor Snape walked in first; he had been watching his memory of Ginny the night before in his pensive and had masturbated to it. His penis was swollen again and he was in agony. Though tonight he was wearing dark jeans and a t-shirt that was dark green. Hermione looked on in almost approval of his look.

"You look nice, professor" she said looking him up and down. She noticed the bulge but did not comment on it.

"Thank you, you do as well Miss Granger." He replied back sitting next to her. His legs were open, because it was just too painful for him to sit with them crossed at the moment.

"You stated you needed help with tutoring a student." She asked him.

"Yes, he should be here shortly." But I need to go over what you will be covering for me. You see, Miss Weasley did an excellent job last night and I am thinking you will as well. In fact, unless you are not bathroom trained, which I know you are, you have already masturbated once and are still wanting more. Now Miss Granger, as you can see, I have a similar problem and I would like for you to show me how you would help me resolve this issue." Professor Snape stated, as he unzipped his jeans and pulled his penis out.

"Well, Professor Snape that is a penis. If you need help masturbating I would do the following." Hermione kneeled down and started to suck on his cock, using her tongue in ways he never thought of. He suddenly pushed her head away and ejaculated all over her face. She moaned. He quickly took his wand out and cleaned her off.

"I see you have that mastered. Now, show me how you masturbate yourself." He requested. Hermione stood up, took her shirt off and then slid out of her jeans. She positioned herself, using the two tables to prop her legs up. She slowly fondled her breasts with one hand while circling her clitoris. She stopped fondling her breasts and inserted a finger into her vagina, soon she had ejaculated and it hit Snape's face. He cleaned himself off and moaned. His cock was throbbing again. Before she could move, he stood up and entered her. He found her spot and pounded and soon she was tight and wet, both orgasmed at the same time. In her case his cock went limp right afterwards. She on the other hand was still moaning, inserting her fingers and balancing herself and thrusting her hips up.

Draco had watched from the other room, the mudblood was better than Ginny! He knew she was a bitch, no better than a dog in heat, and this proved it. His cock throbbed and he walked in. Hermione was dripping wet around her fingers and he grabbed her hand, she cried out in shock. He slid his hard throbbing cock into her waiting pussy and soon was feeling like he was going to explode. He filled her up with his cum. He pulled her down from the table and put her on her hands and knees. He entered her again, not caring if he hurt her or not. It seemed like he didn't for she thrust her cunt in his direction moaning. He entered her hard and fast and soon was spent. He pulled out and his cock was finally limp. He didn't even bother helping her clean up. He made himself presentable and left the room, never looking back.

Chapter Fourteen: Pregnant again

Ginny and Hermione both realized that they were a couple of weeks late. Considering they knew that the potion had probably been slipped to them, they were both sure of whom the fathers of these babies were.

They arranged to have a meeting with Dumbledore. Dumbledore told them both, that legally, as long as it could be proven that Malfoy was the father of either girl's baby, they could not stop him from claiming them and raising them. He didn't like the idea to much himself but he was bound by the laws. The same went with Professor Snape.

He would not provide another apartment for the girls, for he felt that right now they needed the strength of Harry and Ron to be around. Plus even if they were pregnant again, they still had children to take care of. Finally, the girls were on their own for the birth this time. Molly would not be allowed near them, he knew Malfoy would not allow it.

Draco and Snape were informed, and both reacted differently. Snape wanted a family and now had one on the way but no mother to help raise them. So he started to see what he could do. Draco couldn't wait to see if one of his babies was a boy that he could hand over to help with the return of the Dark Lord. In fact he was hoping so.

Chapter Fifteen: The Birth.

Time flew, while Ginny, Ron, and Hermione supported Harry during the tournament, Ginny and Hermione dealt with being pregnant. Last time it was close to the end so no one really figured out what was wrong with them. This time, not only where they pregnant but one of the fathers was a well feared professor. Having him on their side came in handy. For things did turn for the worst when people also heard there was a chance that Malfoy was the father to one of the two babies.

No one could figure out how the muggle born ended up with a pure blood that openly despised muggle borns. In fact rumor of rape went through the whole school. Draco did nothing to protect either girl from the harassment they received at the hands of their classmates. In fact he smirked at them many times. He was amazed to watch them get bigger and bigger. Nine months quickly passed and both girls were waddling to their classes now. They were huge, and off balance. Harry and Ron kept trying to get them to stay home and do their homework there. But home was far from relaxing now that they had four little ones who discovered how to walk and now run. In fact at home was a circus that kept all four adults busy. All four children have shown signs of magic, all four were strong and all four were very close.

"Me ma" Lily asked one day, she noticed Ginny moan a little as she got up.

"Yes sweetie." Ginny replied. Her contractions were starting but really faint at the moment.

"You no feel good?" Lily asked.

"No, I don't feel good, but here soon I will." Ginny stated as she got Lily dressed for the day.

"O tay" Lily agreed, smiling up at Ginny.

Ginny informed Ron and Harry of what was going on. They agreed to have her leave the apartment then. She would find a secluded place and or walk around until it was time and then hopefully make it back in time to have them at the apartment. She changed into a short dress that was loose fitting. She left her knickers and bra off for she needed to get to nursing right away. She left and headed out walking around as classes were in session.

Her labor was moving along quickly this time. In about 2 hours, her water broke. She was in the kitchens grabbing a snack when it happened. She left quickly. Her contractions got to where they were on top of each other; she suddenly realized she was not going to make it back in time. She waddled as best as she could into an empty class room. She used a desk to prop herself up and pushed. Every swear word came out of her mouth. After about three pushes she felt the crown between her legs. She maneuvered herself to catch the baby as she finally pushed one last time. A little girl slid out from between her legs. Not even five minutes later, another crown appeared, and shortly after that she gave birth to another beautiful little girl. She cleaned them off and wrapped them. As soon as she was able she carried them to the apartment. Ron took one look, floo called Snape and shortly Draco and Snape were entering the apartment. One girl had a head of fine silver blond hair; the other had a deep red color. Ginny handed each girl to their father.

Draco walked out of the room with his little girl; Snape stood there and looked down in amazement. He was a father!

Hermione started labor within the hour after Ginny's had ended. The children were asleep so she paced in the apartment. Finally her water broke and Ginny helped her undress and waddle to the living room. She used the couch to support herself. Thirty minutes later the first baby crowned, it was a boy. Ten minutes after that the other did as well and it was another boy. Both looked like their fathers, and Draco unlike his little girl was obviously thrilled with his son. Snape was equally amazed at the fact he now had a daughter and a son. He left and took his son to his sister, laid them in the same crib and fell asleep looking down over them.

Chapter Sixteen: The Graveyard

Draco had named his son Tom Riddle, and he turned him over to Wormtail. It was set to go into motion at any time.

Wormtail held two bodies, the blond haired body of a baby about a month old, and another that didn't even look human.

He took the blood he needed as well as the other ingredients and threw them in a cauldron. He placed both in the cauldron and soon a bright light occurred. Voldemort stepped out, he looked young and healthy and could blind in now. The Malfoys were the first to arrive followed by everyone but Snape. For Snape was watching the maze, his daughter and son in his apartment being watched by a house-elf. No the Dark Lord didn't want to possess her; he wanted to marry her when she was old enough. Snape could only hope that Harry defeated Voldemort by that time. Snape had named his daughter Ginny Lily Snape and his son was Korbin Michael Snape.

Chapter Sixteen: The final battle

It was Harry's final year at Hogwarts. Voldemort tried to invade the school and failed. In the end, he was killed by Harry. Harry was a hero now, and even wealthier than before. Hogwarts was saved. Now instead of four babies there were four toddlers running around the apartment. Snape little girl was loved by all in the school and she visited the others regularly. In another 8 years there was going to be more Potters and Weaslys in Hogwarts.

The potion that Voldemort had Snape design was now available to the public. It had helped many a couple have a child that in the past could not have one. It brought in a stable income for Snape to raise his daughter Elizabeth on.

Draco fell with his parents, his son's body thought to be gone, and his inheritance gone. He was marked for death shortly after the final battle. His daughter was adopted by a muggle family and renamed Sarah Elizabeth Smith. His son deaged quickly once Voldemort was removed and killed; he was adopted out to a muggle family as well, we was renamed Thomas Michael Greene.

Ron and Ginny still have a thing for each other…as do Harry and Hermione and Ron and Hermione and Harry and Ginny. They are now acknowledged as all being legally married. Lily, Victoria, Albus, and James have two dads and two moms. They are well adjusted toddlers.

Fred and George also keep their relationship going; there is no one else for the two of them. They are beyond happy with their business doing extremely well. They have a mature adults section, one where the very potion that conceived their nieces and nephews can be purchased if needed. But you have to be of legal age to do so.

Molly and Auther love their grandchildren and are grateful to see them grow up happy and healthy.

Now…the children are ready to enter Hogwarts themselves. A new adventure is waiting for them, enemies and new friends. Let's see how their first year goes, shall we.

t


End file.
